Ignite'
by ama-tul-a-la
Summary: A-aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang perasaan secara umumnya, tapi milikmu.." "..jauh lebih tidak kupahami dibanding siapapun sekarang.." Hati perempuan itu.. seperti apa? –Sai Seorang Anbu.. Berkulit pucat, berkata-kata pedas, tidak peka dengan situasi, payah soal perasaan, tapi Sai tetap saja seorang pemuda.


_**Summary**_

 **"A-aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang perasaan secara umumnya, tapi milikmu.."**

 **"..jauh lebih tidak kupahami dibanding siapapun sekarang.."**

 **Hati perempuan itu.. seperti apa? –Sai**

 **Seorang Anbu.. Berkulit pucat, berkata-kata pedas, tidak peka dengan situasi, payah soal perasaan, tapi Sai tetap saja seorang pemuda.**

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 **Naruto and the character inside belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penjelasan :**

 **Sudut Pandang : Ino Yamanaka**

 **Karakter : Ino Yamanaka, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha (cameo) dll**

 **Latar tempat : Konoha Gakure, Kediaman Yamanaka**

 **Latar Waktu : Setelah perang, beberapa waktu setelah setting Naruto Movie: The Last**

 **Judul :**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~"Ignite"~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Konoha Side River, 04.40 pm

Aku memandang ujung sungai dengan pandangan dalam. Di tanganku ada sebungkus belanjaan untuk makan malam nanti. Itu tempat Sasuke kecil duduk menyendiri setiap sore. Hey~ bukan hanya Naruto aku pun sering melihatnya duduk disana sendirian. Aku sedikit menyesal kenapa tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan keluarga uchiha itu sangat tragis. Seharusnya aku bisa meringankan bebannya saat itu..

"Hey! Bukankah si ayam itu sudah jadi lebih baik tanpa aku dukung? Aish.. aku mulai memikirkan hal bodoh lagi.."

Aku menunduk dalam, seharusnya aku segera bangkit dari perasaanku pada bocah Uchiha itu. Dia .. akan sangat bahagia jika dengan sakura-chan kan? Dan Naruto ada sebagai saudaranya sekarang..

Aku melanjutkan langkahku.

 **The Yamanaka's dining room, 07.05 pm**

Aku seharusnya tidak banyak memikirkan pria lain saat aku bahkan sudah menikah dengan Sai. Pria ini baik, meski kata-katanya pedas kadang-kadang, aku paling tahu dia tidak bermaksud begitu.

Aku memandangi lawan makanku itu saat makan malam itu dari sisi meja makan yang lain.

Dia menyadari perhatianku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum dan memalingkan wajahku ke mangkuk makananku.

"Aah.." aku menyendok makananku, "Tidak apa-apa"

 **The Yamanaka's East Veranda, 09.00 pm**

"Ino.." Sai memanggilku pelan. Dia duduk di dekatku di teras kediaman Yamanaka itu, menatap bintang bersama.

"Hn?" Aku tersenyum sambil menoleh padanya.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu.."

"Apa?"

"A-aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang perasaan secara umumnya, tapi milikmuu.." dia membalas pandanganku dengan tatapan datar.

"..jauh lebih tidak kupahami dibanding siapapun sekarang.."

Aku berhenti menggoyangkan kakiku. Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Apa yang tidak kau pahami, Sai?" Aku balik bertanya, "Aku akan mengatakannya untukmu.."

Aku kembali tersenyum kepadanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa melupakan Sasuke? Setelah kau sangat menyukainya selama ini"

Aku terhenyak, pupilku mengecil demi mendengar pertanyaan Sai terakhir.

"A-apa?" aku sedikit gelagapan, aku tidak begitu siap ditanyai seperti ini oleh suamiku sendiri.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya dengan jujur, aku akan mendengarkan apapun" Sai tersenyum, aku sudah kenal dengannya lebih dari saat pertama kali dia tersenyum padaku, aku paham senyumannya agak dibuat-buat kali ini.

Aku mengatur nafasku, berbohong saat ini tidak berguna, dibalik wajah datarnya Sai tidak diduga sangat peka terhadap mimik wajah orang, dia tahu kapan seseorang berbohong dari wajahnya. Aku mempelajarinya selama ini.

"Ah.. aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menanyakannya tiba-tiba.."

"Aku juga tidak yakin ini masih harus dibahas atau tidak.."

Yah.. mengingat kau dan aku sudah menikah Sai! Dan Sasuke sudah bersama Sakura, hal seperti ini kekanakan. Tapi aku takut memilih jalan kebohongan bahwa aku telah melupakan Sasuke di depan Sai, karena Sai sepertinya tidak menyukai kebohonganku saat ini.. Aku diam-diam cukup takut padanya. Meski aku tidak pernah melihatnya marah.

Aku menghela nafas dalam. Sai tidak bergerak.

"Aku masih suka memikirkan Sasuke-kun beberapa waktu.. mungkin memang sedikit sulit melupakan cinta pertama.. itu benar ya?" Aku menelan ludah.

"Aku masih merasa menyesal tidak bisa banyak membantunya ketika dia sangat membutuhkan, hidupnya berat sejak dia masih sangat kecil.. aku berulang kali mengatakan aku menyukainya tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Bodoh aku terlalu banyak bicarakah?

"Dibanding Sakura aku yakin.. rasa sukaku tidak banyak.."

"Aku senang mereka akhirnya bersama.. keduanya adalah sahabatku.. jadi.. melihat mereka bersama juga menyenangkanku.."

"Aku senang penderitaan mereka berakhir.."

"Sejak Sakura menjadi kuat karena Sasuke.. di dalam hatiku ada berkata 'aku ingin melihat akhir yang bahagia untuknya'"

"Dia tidak pernah main-main tentang perasaannya pada Sasuke.."

"Aku yang tidak segigih dia menyelamatkan Sasuke itu.. membuatku berpikir.. perasaanku pada Sasuke sangat lemah.."

"Sangat lemah.. aku hanya tinggal memadamkannya.. seperti ini" aku menggenggam tanganku.

Aku membukanya lagi.

"Tapi aku sadar 'itu' masih terus menyala meski lemah.."

"Saat aku melihatmu.. aku tahu.. aku akan segera dapat pemadamnya.."

"Dua buah perasaan identik seperti ini tidak bisa beresonansi atau berdampingan, Sai.. "

"Setidaknya tidak di hati perempuan.."

Aku menatap Sai yang balas menatapku dalam.

"Mereka akan saling memadamkan.. sampai salah satunya bisa menyala sendiri.. dan yang lain mati"

"berbeda dengan milik Sasuke.. "

"Milikmu.. " aku tersenyum sambil menatap tanganku yang terbuka menengadah ke langit.

"dia semakin besar karena kau selalu bersamaku.. menyalakannya.."

Akhir kalimatku disusul hembusan angin malam yang menerbangkan rambutku. Aku memejamkan mataku pelan. Saat aku membukanya, Sai sudah berada lebih dekat ke arahku. Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wakatta.."

Dia berkata pelan. Sai mengambil tanganku yang menengadah sedari tadi. Dia mengenggamnya pelan.

"Meski pelan.. aku akan membuat milikku ini semakin besar.. dan aku bisa padamkan sisanya.."

"Ino.."

Wajahku mulai memerah, dia tersenyum terlalu manis dari senyumnya yang pernah kulihat selama ini.

"Aishiteru.."

Lalu dia membenamkanku di dadanya, memelukku erat. Air mataku meleleh.. tanpa ku sadari. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Ino.. banyak-banyaklah bersabar denganku.. hal seperti ini.. sedikit sulit untukku.."

Dia berbisik di telingaku. Aku mengangguk lalu bangkit. Tanganku masih melingkar di pinggangnya.

Aku mengusap mataku. Sai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku terperanjat, _Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_ Aku hanya memejamkan mataku cepat. Eh? Aku melirik sedikit dengan ujung mataku.

Oh.. dan dia hanya menempelkan kepalanya padaku. _Aah.. aku terlalu tidak sabar.._

"Ada apa?" dia bertanya padaku. Aku buru-buru membuang muka. Takut wajah merahku terlihat jelas olehnya.

"T-tidak..apa.."

"Apa kau mengaharapkan sesuatu?"

Cih.. aku lupa aku tidak bisa berbohong di depannya.

"B-bukan.. bukan apa-apa" aku melepas pelukanku sambil melambaikan tanganku di depan dada.

"Ah.. menurut buku yang kubaca.. perempuan itu lebih hebat imajinasinya dari pada laki-laki tentang cinta, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh tadi?"

"Baka..! apa kau minta dipukul?"

"Kau sepertinya salah tingkah, kau mengalihkan perhatian.."

"PLETAK" aku benar-benar memukulnya di kepala dengan sandal kayuku.

"Ittai.. aku salah apa Ino?"

"Banyak!" Aku langsung beranjak dari teras dan menuju ke kamar, meninggalkan Sai sendirian di teras.

"Kukira.. moodnya sekarang malah jadi berubah total.. aku memang payah soal hal ini.."

"Hahhh.. padahal sudah nyaris.. dekat.." Sai menghela nafas dalam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sakit.

 _ **Omake**_

 **Yamanaka's main-Room, 10.20 am**

Ino bersih-bersih kamar siang itu. Dia tiba-tiba menemukan sketchbook baru Sai di balik kardus cat.

Gambarnya benar-benar abstrak seperti labirin. Lalu dibawahnya ada tulisan Sai yang khas

 _Hati perempuan itu.. seperti apa? –Sai_

Ino tersenyum pahit, "Apa hati perempuan itu seabstrak ini?"

"Ah..kukira dia benar" Ino sweatdrop.

Lalu Ino membuka lembaran sketchbook itu lagi, dia menemukan gambar Ino dan Sai disana. Wajah Ino langsung memerah.

"Ino.." Sai memanggil dari belakang.

Sketchbook Sai terjatuh. Sai memungutnya, lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"E.. A-apa kau sudah lihat semuanya?"

"Hm.."

"Ini sedikit memalukan.. tapi.."

"Yappari.. anata wa.. otoko da yo.."

Sai dan Ino tersenyum bersama.

Judul lukisan yang terakhir dilihat Ino itu tertulis dengan tinta merah. Setelah sekian lama Sai akhirnya mahir menjuduli lukisannya.

'Kiss'

 **Author Side:**

 **Konichiwa minna-san.. Saya sebenarnya bukan penulis baru di Naruto FF, saya dulu punya nama pena anonim now, dan menulis banyak fandom Shika-Ino. Yah saya dulu penggemar berat pairing itu. Tapi menyadari Naruto sudah mencapai ending dan akhirnya Pak Kishimoto memlilih Sai untuk jadi suaminya Ino. Meski sedih saya tetap memberi pujian baik sama pak Kishimoto atas karyanya selama 15 tahun ini, bener-bener keren dan bagus. Menunggu banget Boruto the movie segera rilis di Indonesia. Kata teman saya butuh 5 bulan kurang lebih untuk keluar link donlotnya sejak 7 agustus tayang di Jepang.**

 **(Mari menunggu yah~)**

 **Semoga ada moment Sai-Ino yang bagus di sana hehe. Yah secara aslinya saya memang pendukung Shika-Ino, tapi lebih suka ke karakter Ino. Itu karena Ino lahir di bulan yang sama dengan Author.. Punya teman dekat yang juga cuma jarang 1 hari sama kayak Shikamaru dan Ino.**

 **Ah~ itu sudah berlalu.. Ino sekarang sama Sai! YO~**

 **Beginilah hati perempuan, yang berhasil menyala nanti adalah milik orang yang membalas perasaannya dan menikahinya.**

 **#curcol**

 **#dilempar-swallow**

 **Oke jangan lupa kabari kalau sudah ada link download Boruto the Movie sub english lah minimal.. hehe PM segera ya kalau ada~**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
